cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Smorekingxg456
Hi Smorekingxg456 -- we are excited to have CD-i wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Masterman Hello Smoreking. Masterman What's the matter? K. I'm gettin the DYK template now Masterman What's the matter? Sure. Ive got internet powahs! aka wikipedia XD Masterman What's the matter? U knew i was gonna say ive got internet powahs? BTW i need to know how to make a template.Masterman What's the matter? They deleted it from the main page!!!!!!!!11111111oneone! Masterman What's the matter? I suck. Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ! Ima adding mah template! Masterman What's the matter? It's added. not to the main page though. yet. Masterman What's the matter? Sapphire. It's my fav. Why do u ask? Masterman What's the matter? I can't see! *0* I can't see my sig! Masterman What's the matter? LOL! Masterman What's the matter? I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? Baltro LOL @ Newest Articles CD-i Stale Pages CD-i CD-i wiki [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the admin rights. Remind me of the cycle of rights? Isn't it like sysop-admin-bureacrat-something? ;D I'd like to know where I already stand on that ladder if you don't mind. -goes to upload images and make templates- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) o.o BNK just told me that :Bureacrats (or however the hell it's spelled; let's just change it to Ike.) can delete and protect pages; ban all user types; and grant admin powers. :Syops (I pronounce it sigh-SAWP) can delete and protect pages; ban only regular users (?); and cannot grant admin powers (?) :Admins can only protect and delete pages. is that correct? and thanks for the.. 'sort of' promotion to sysop. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? BNK For some reason, I don't have the option to delete or protect pages. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) No I don't see it. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry SmoreKing. I don't much about CD-i. I can try and research about it or something, but not at the moment. MarioGalaxy {talk} 01:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OH DEAR! MY CAKES WILL BURN!!! *pelvic thrust* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) u stole my explodin vandals thing! Masterman What's the matter? Let's see how u like it! Pwnage! Masterman What's the matter? Yep. Masterman What's the matter? Change it to 1 cake. Can u add an image of the cover to the article i just created? Masterman What's the matter? Thnx. Masterman What's the matter? It's pwnage. Masterman What's the matter? U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Good. U like my userpage? Masterman What's the matter? Hello? Masterman What's the matter? I don't even know how to upload an image. Masterman What's the matter? In english? Masterman What's the matter? I tried that and it didn't work. I edited the welcome template. Masterman What's the matter? U there? Masterman What's the matter? It just deletes the destination in the first box. Masterman What's the matter? NVM. I found the NEW! Add images button. I was clicking upload image. Let me try it out. I'll message u when i get a pic. Masterman What's the matter? It won't work! it does nothin Masterman What's the matter? I was just tryin to see if it worked. WAM! it just hit me! do i put the website it's on or my documents? Masterman What's the matter? It still won't work! i hate my computer. Masterman What's the matter? Where are u? Masterman What's the matter?